Giving Up Is Never Easy
by SOGH1963
Summary: When Claire Walsh gets the evidence against Sonny dropped, her superiors start hounding her for more evidence. Will Claire choose her career over Sonny? I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**Giving Up Is Never Easy**_

_**Summary: When Claire Walsh gets the evidence against Sonny dropped, her superiors start hounding her for more evidence. Will Claire choose her career over Sonny?**_

Claire Walsh was at the PCPD, when the cops dragged Sonny in. Claire looked at the man she had fallen in love with being dragged in and Sonny looked at Claire with hurt and disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Claire could do something like this even though Diane, Sonny's lawyer, said that Claire would choose her career over Sonny any day. Sonny asked if he could talk to her. Diane thought it was a bad idea, but Sonny reminded her that he pays her a lot of money and she should do as he said. Diane shook her head disapprovingly and walked out of the interrogation room to go get Claire.

When Claire walked in, Sonny asked her how she could do this to him. She insisted that she didn't but she would do everything in her power to clear him. Sonny wanted to believe her, but she is a federal prosecutor and he is a criminal; they weren't exactly on the same side. Claire told Sonny to trust her. Sonny didn't like trusting people because they always found a way to backstab him. He only trusted a few people like Carly, Alexis, Diane, Max, Milo and Jason. Diane, outside the room, nodded approvingly. She knew that Claire was Sonny's only hope. Sonny agreed to trust Claire, even though he knew that it would probably regret it later on. Claire walked out to make a call to her superiors and Diane walked in. Sonny asked her why she said to trust Claire and Diane admitted that she wouldn't be able to help clear the charges. Diane hated to admit defeat, especially to Claire Walsh.

Claire was on the phone with her superiors. She was telling them that the recording was a fraud because they would have never been able to get Sonny's phone away from him without him knowing and he had no idea. Her superiors were telling her that she would have to obtain new evidence in order to bring Sonny down. Claire asked if somebody else would be able to do it and her superiors told her that she would have to be the one. Her superiors weren't thrilled that their star prosecutor had fallen under Sonny's charm an and they wanted the romance to end… NOW! She didn't want to ruin her relationship with Sonny, but her superiors told her that it's either Sonny or her career and she couldn't have both. Claire was so confused. She didn't know which one to choose. She loved her career and she loved Sonny. Which one should she choose? She made her decision. She didn't know whether it was the right one or the wrong one, but in time she will know.

Claire walked into the interrogation room and asked Diane if she could talk to Sonny alone. Diane looked at Sonny and then walked out. Claire closed the door as she stepped into the room. She went to sit down in the chair across from Sonny. Sonny sensed that something was on her mind and when he asked her she just looked at him. She told him what her superiors said and then she told him her decision. She was choosing her career over Sonny. Sonny was hurt and Claire said that the recording still can't be used in the court so he was free to go. Sonny was hurt that Claire would choose her career over him, but he knew that the day was coming.

Once Claire was gone, Diane walked in and told Sonny he could go back home. Sonny got up from the chair and followed Diane out of the PCPD. Sonny told Diane that Claire chose her career over him and Diane became worried because Claire would go full force to put Sonny away and there is only a few times that Diane could save Sonny from Claire. Diane knew that they slipped under the radar one too many times. Sonny opened the door to his house to see Brenda standing there. The minute he saw her standing there, the love he had for her in the past came rushing back to him. When he asked her what she was doing there, she said that she wanted him back. He was so thrilled that Brenda wanted him back because Claire hurt him so badly.

Meanwhile Claire was on the phone with her superiors saying that she chose her career and she would try to find evidence that would bring Sonny down. Her superiors asked her if she had any evidence now and when she asked why she would have any now, they told her that because she was with Sonny for that long she should have gotten something. When she said no, her superiors fired her. Claire was so upset that she didn't have her job and she didn't have Sonny, so she decided to try and claim the one thing she could still get… or so she thought?

When Claire got to Sonny's place, she saw Sonny with Brenda. Claire asked if she could talk to Sonny alone and Brenda walked out. Claire asked if Sonny could forgive her, he said yes. When she asked if he would take her back, he said that he couldn't because Brenda wanted him back and Brenda would never choose her career over him. Claire looked at him and then walked out. Brenda came back in and Sonny gave her a kiss. Brenda asked why Claire was here and Sonny told her that Claire's superiors fired her because she didn't have evidence. Brenda got a call from Jason telling her to come back to the Penthouse. Brenda left and Sonny just sat there. He was worried that Claire wouldn't stop because he hurt her again.

A few weeks later, there was a knock at Sonny's door. It was the police. Apparently new evidence resurfaced that could put Sonny away forever. Sonny and Diane knew that Claire was behind this new evidence because as Diane says "Hell hath no fury like a prosecutor scorned." Turns out Diane managed to clear Sonny of the charges and he was able to go free again. As for Claire, well she got to keep her job but wasn't allowed to prosecute Sonny due to conflict of interest.


End file.
